Final Days of Ash Ketchum
by Harem Master123
Summary: Ash Ketchum was told that he would die before he turned eleven when he was still young. Ash grows up ignored by the other kids his age, but he keeps his love of pokemon. At ten, he starts his dream, to win the Indigo League before he dies! Ash/Pokemon Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own Pokemon or any of the Pokedex information. They belong to Nintendo.

_Flashback 7 years_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum, but your son has an unknown illness affecting his insides. We suspect that he will survive to his eleventh birthday," a doctor told Delia while Ash sat in a room next door. Delia bursted into tears as she grabbed the doctor's hands._

_"Isn't there anything you can do to help him?!" Delia asked them as she fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands. The doctor looked down at Delia with a sad face before she bent down to look into Delia's eyes._

_"I'm sorry Delia, but there really isn't anything we can do other than give him some medicine to keep him from coughing up too much blood everday," the doctor told her. Delia kept crying, but slowly nodded her head in understanding. Delia stood up, got the subscription for the medicine, and went to the room next door to tell everything to Ash. _

_There was a lot of crying that afternoon._  
___

_Flashback 5 years_

_Ash smiled as he ran through Route 1. He saw a group of Spearow who looked at him with a critical eye before he through some pokefood out to them. They chirped happily as they began eating it before looking up at Ash and nodding to him in a way to say 'We accept you kid'. Ash nodded back and kept running through the route before seeing the river. He jumped in and began swimming around happily._

_It was the anniversary of the doctor visit two years ago. It took Ash awhile to accept the truth, but after he did, he decided to spend everyday as if it was his last. He wanted to enjoy every second of it. He visited the route everyday after he turned five to meet and befriend pokemon. He became friends with the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos that lived here and was on neutral terms with the Spearows. The Rattatas loved him since he always brought them food._

_He also befriended the group of Magikarps that lived in the river that he was currently swimming in. He was happy he had so many pokemon friends because all of the human kids his age avoided him like the plague. They all thought he was contagious and they didn't want to get sick even though his disease wasn't contagious. The kids' parents had told their kids they couldn't get sick from Ash, but they didn't believe their parents and continued to ignore him. One girl tried to be his friend, but after a coughing fit that ended with him coughing up a lot of blood, she avoided him even worse than the other kids._

_Ash sighed sadly as he remembered this, allowing himself to sink under the water. He looked around under the water and saw two lights begin shining. He swam further down to get a better look when suddenly a large mouth opened and rushed at Ash. Ash closed his eyes and waited to get eaten. Suddenly he felt himself rising out of the water. He opened his eyes and looked around, shocked to see himself about 30 feet in the air._

_"RAHHHHH!" whatever he was on yelled out. He was then placed on the ground and looked up. A larger than normal red Gyarados was looking down at him. Ash was shocked to see this, but he was even more shocked to see that it wasn't rampaging which was something that he knew Gyaradoses do. He looked at it closer and saw a twinkle in its eye. "Magikarp?!" Ash yelled up to it. Gyarados nodded its head happily as it bent down and licked Ash. Ash giggled as he pushed Gyarados off._

_This Gyarados use to be a female gold Magikarp that was three times the size of a normal Magikarp. It seemed to have evolved into a fourty-two foot long Red Gyarados. Ash smiled as he rubbed her side making her coo in delight._

_After a few more hours of playing with her, Gyarados was out of the water and curled around Ash who was resting next to her. "So Gyarados do you want to join me on my journey in the future?" Ash asked her. He knew he wouldn't live that much longer, but he always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and he was going to be one before he passed away as well as be the winner of the Indigo League. Ash was going to be the champion before he died._

_Gyarados didn't wait to answer as she wrapped Ash up with her body and nuzzled her head against his body making him giggle._  
___

_Present_

"Ash! Wake up! Today's the day you leave!" Delia yelled up to Ash's room. Delia sighed as she heard scrambling around in Ash's room before she went back to fixing breakfast. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Ash just turned ten yesterday, and the first thing he asked for was to go on a Pokemon journey. She was worried about Ash since he wasn't suppose to live past his eleventh birthday and she wouldn't even get to see him for most of this year.

Ash quickly ran downstairs in his traveling clothes **(His canon Kanto clothes)**. Ash fixed his hat into the right position and entered the kitchen. "Hi mom!" he yelled happily as he hugged her and sat down to begin eating. Delia smiled at her son before noticing something red coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ash! Have you been coughing up blood again?" Delia asked him with worry clear in her voice. Ash just chuckled nervously before looking down. She sighed to herself before setting their food down. Ash began to tear through his food as quickly as possible which caused his mom to giggle as she watched him.

"So Ash, what pokemon are you picking out?" Delia asked him. Ash just smiled at her before taking another bite out of his pancake.

"Well mom...I know there is two other kids who are starting their journey today so I was going to let them go first. I don't care about which pokemon I get because I'll become friends with any of them," he said happily as he finished his food and put his dishes in the sink. He ran back upstairs to get his backpack which he finished packing and ran out the door.

"I'll be back after I get my pokemon mom!" Ash yelled to her as he left. Delia just smiled before finishing her own food so she could clean the dishes and get some extra stuff for Ash that she was keeping as a surprise for him.

Ash continued running for about two minutes until he saw a car full of girls and Gary Oak walking out of the laboratory with a pokeball. Ash made sure not to be seen by Gary considering Gary was always the one who made fun of Ash for having no friends, being sick, etc. Ash disliked him greatly, but he didn't hate the kid. Gary lost his parents when he was young and had everything that he asked for given to him by Professor Oak which made him grow to be a spoiled brat. In truth, Ash felt sorry for him.

After watching Gary drive away with the girls, Ash headed on inside the laboratory. "Hey Professor Oak!" Ash yelled happily. Professor Oak looked over at Ash and smiled at him.

"Hello Ash my boy. You ready to begin your journey?" Oak asked him making Ash nod his head happily. Oak smiled as he gestured for Ash to follow him to the back. Ash walked after Oak and smiled at all of his assistants who smiled back at him. Ash saw a foreign pokemon sitting on a desk being examined by one of Oak's assistants.

The pokemon looked over at Ash and gave off a mischievous smile. "Professor Oak what pokemon is that?" Ash pointed at it. Oak looked over in the direction Ash was pointing and smiled as he saw it.

"Aw, that's a Rotom from the Sinnoh region. I caught it and brought it back to study. Rotoms are capable of possessing different appliances giving it different forms such as Heat Rotom and Wash Rotom plus three other forms. These pokemon are genderless as well, but something that we found out about this Rotom which made me want to study it even more is the fact that this pokemon is female which should be impossible," Oak explained to Ash who smiled at the Rotom. Rotom smiled back before letting the assistant continue examining it.

Ash continued following Professor Oak until they reached the pokemon decision room. He saw only one pokeball left making him smile as he picked it up and released the pokemon inside of it. "Char!" Charmander yelled as it appeared outside of the ball. It looked around and saw Ash who was bending down to be eye level with it.

"Why hello Charmander. I am Ash Ketchum and I am beginning my pokemon journey today. So I was wondering, how would you like to come along with me?" Ash asked it making it smile happily and jump into Ash's arms while happily yelling its name. Ash smiled as he patted its head while holding it in his arms.

Oak smiled at the scene before remembering something. He turned around and picked up his last pokedex. He knew Gary wasn't going to try and fill it up for him, but Leaf said she was going to. He knew he could trust Leaf, but having two people help him would be even better.

"Ash, I have a present for you. This is the pokedex. It can tell you the information of any pokemon in Kanto. There is an updated version called the National Pokedex, but I only give it to people who do something that I think makes them worthy of having it. I want you to have it and try to fill it for me will you?" Oak asked him with one of his 'Oak smiles' on his face.

Ash thought about it. His one dream that he wants to accomplish before dying is to win the Indigo League, but helping Professor Oak could be like a sidequest for him. Ash nodded his head as he took the pokedex from Oak and placed it in his pants' pocket. Oak then grabbed a trainer's belt and five pokeballs.

"Here you go Ash. Consider this a 'Happy Birthday' present since the pokedex is your 'Congratulations on starting your journey' present," Oak told him as he handed the items to Ash who grabbed them and put them on. Ash then grabbed Charmander's pokeball and smirked as he saw the flame emblem on it. Right before he returned Charmander he remembered his pokedex.

"Ah that's right. Might as well scan you Charmander," Ash said as he grabbed his pokedex and scanned Charmander. **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. "The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is female and at level 5. It currently knows the moves Scratch and Growl. It also has the ability to learn the egg move, Dragon Pulse thanks to having a Kingdra for a mom." **the Pokedex told Ash.

"Wow! Charmander you're awesome!" Ash told Charmander making her blush as she buried her face into his chest as he hugged her making him chuckle. Ash soon returned Charmander and placed her pokeball on his belt. He then bowed to Oak and ran home to see his mom off.

Ash smiled as he patted Charmander's pokeball while running back to his house. As he rounded the corner that led to his house, he felt his chest begin to burn in pain causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, as he fell, his hand hit Charmander's pokeball bringing her out. Charmander appeared in front of him in a happy position only to be confused as there was no fight. She turned around and saw Ash beginning to cough up huge amounts of blood. "Char!" Charmander yelled as she ran to his side. She tried to get him to stand up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Char *cough!* Charmander. That's my house *cough**cough* Get my mom," Ash said before falling onto his back and staring up at the sky with blood running out of his mouth. Charmander quickly ran in the direction of his house.

"Of course *cough* This happens to me when my *cough* journey begins," Ash mumbles as he loses consciousness. The last thing he sees is a large majestic bird flying over head. He grabs his pokedex and scans the pokemon with shaking arms.

**"Unknown pokemon. Not from Kanto so unable to give you information on the pokemon,"** the pokedex told Ash. Ash smiled before finally losing consciousness and his pokedex falling next to him.

"I wonder where Ash is," Delia mumbled to herself as she sat on the couch waiting for Ash to return. As she sat there, the door flew open and a Charmander ran in.

"Char!" it yelled to her causing her to jump up in shock. She looked at the Charmander in confusion and waited to see if it was going to do something to her. After a moment passed, the Charmander ran up to her and grabbed her dress and began pulling at her.

"You want me to come with you?" Delia asked and the Charmander nodded to her and ran out the door. Delia followed Charmander going as fast as she can to keep up with the surprisingly fast Charmander. She finally stopped running as the Charmander also stopped. Delia took a moment to recover her breath before looking over at what the Charmander wanted her to see and gasped.

"Ash!" Delia yelled as she ran over to him and began shaking him, but didn't get a response. Charmander also began shaking him with tears in her eyes. Delia started to cry before looking over at Charmander and asking her to get Oak to come here so they can get Ash to the hospital. Charmander nodded and ran off to Professor Oak's lab.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll get you feeling better," Delia told him while hugging his head to her stomach.

**AN That's the end of the first chapter. Don't worry it will be longer. Anyway this is an idea I had a few days ago. So this is a fic about a sick Ash. Okay, I know some people will find Ash getting a Red Gyarados unfair since he's new to the whole pokemon trainer thing, but don't worry. He won't use Gyarados for a fight unless it's against Team Rocket or until at least the third gym.**

**So to be clear, Ash is predicted to only live until he's eleven. I still don't know how to end this fic so please don't ask if something will happen that will allow him to live because I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, I want to hear what you all want the Ash pairing to be. It can be an Ash/Human or Ash/Pokemon or Ash/Harem. Just give me ideas so please name the person.**  
**The only person who can't be paired with Ash is Misty who won't be traveling with him unless a lot of people want her to. Even if she does end up traveling with him, I don't want the fic pairing to be Pokeshipping because that pairing is so popular and while I also love that pairing, it's too common and I want something more unique.**

**So please tell me what you want the Ash pairing to be, give me ideas for that as well as pokemon for Ash to catch. They can be Kanto or foreign.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am very happy that so many people like this fic so far. Anyway I know people do not like that Ash is only ten and I am planning to pair him with someone, but I have seen multiple anime, manga, game, and cartoons with kids that are 10-12 who like and or start a relationship with someone. So anyway, lets start the chapter!  
I don't own Pokemon or any Pokedex information. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2

All Ash could see was darkness. "W-Where am I?" Ash asked as he looked around before taking a step forward only to yell as he fell. He felt himself fall until finally he hit the hard, hard...ground? Ash sat up and rubbed his back in pain as he looked around, but he didn't see any ground or floor under him, only more darkness.

Suddenly, a wind hit Ash sending him backwards before two lights appeared in front of him. He squinted his eyes as the lights were too bright, but when his vision cut through the light he was able to see Charmander in the first light and Gyarados in the second light. Ash was confused by this. Why was he being shown the two closest pokemon that were in his life?

Ash moved closer to the lights only to be stopped by a loud voice making him jump in shock. "Ash! Sweety wake up!" Ash looked up with wide eyes. This voice...was this his mom?

"Ash my boy. Wake up. You're journey...don't you want to start it?" Ash looked over and smiled. This voice...it sounded like Professor Oak's. Ash sat on the ground and began thinking about where he was. The whole area was nothing, but darkness especially since the two lights went away. He can hear his mom's and Prof. Oak's voices coming from out of nowhere. Ash sighed as he fell backwards and lied there thinking.

"Wait...is this my mind? Why is it so dark?" he mumbled to himself as he stood up and began walking around to try and see if there was anything else in his mind only to feel a sharp tug on his back which made his own vision get even darker.

"I-I'm...waking up?" he asked as he slowly fell unconscious.

_Hospital Room_

Ash slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that came into his field of view was the white roof of the room he was in. The next thing he saw as he began scanning as much of the area as he could was Charmander who was sitting in a chair next to his bed sleeping. Obviously, she was very worried about him which made him smile. He then saw his mom who had a hold of his right hand and was currently crying her eyes out. This made his chest hurt as he felt really guilty for causing her to worry so much.

Ash then looked over and saw Prof. Oak who was looking at him with a worried expression. Ash felt even guiltier now since he even caused Oak to be worried.

"I'm awake mom," Ash forced out of his mouth even though his throat felt so dry just breathing. Delia snapped up and looked at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him. Ash snuggled his face into her chest as she hugged him harder. Delia pulled back as she sat next to him on his bed and held him to her side with her hand. Charmander, who had woken up during this, jumped on the bed and snuggled into his chest with tears coming out of her eyes like Delia. Ash used as much strength as he could to hug her to his chest.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Oak asked him with concern in his voice. Ash just looked at him and said, "My throat hurts. My body hurts. But...I'm mostly feeling disappointed because I ruined Charmander's and mine 's journey beginning." Ash hugged Charmander to him tighter while she just hugged him back.

Oak just smiled sadly before ruffling Ash's hair. "Don't worry Ash my boy. As soon as you're better you can head out on your journey," Oak told Ash who smiled back at him. Suddenly, Ash found his vision obstructed by Delia's bust causing Charmander to hold onto Ash's shirt so she wouldn't fall off him.

"I am not letting my baby go on a dangerous journey by himself! Especially after what happened today! He wasn't even out of Pallet Town yet. If Charmander hadn't been quicker he could have died! Besides! This is my baby's last year and I want to be with him as much as possible!" Delia yelled while crying hysterically. Oak just frowned at her words. He sighed as he opened his mouth to talk, but found himself cut off by Ash who decided to finally speak to his mom.

"Mom...I know I only have a year left, but I have a dream. A dream to win the Indigo League and my only chance to do so is this year. I want to go on this journey with Charmander and prove ourselves to everybody. I am going to miss you just as much as you are going to miss me and I would love to spend this year with you too mom, but I want this journey. Please do not keep me from starting it," Ash said as he looked up into his mom's eyes. Delia looked at him with hard eyes before they began to soften.

"But...you'll be alone Ash," Delia said as she tried one more time to keep her son with her. Professor Oak decided to step in here and finally speak.

"Delia, you're son will not be by himself on his journey as you seem to be forgetting. Charmander will be with him and any other pokemon that he might catch will be with him as well," Oak told Delia with a smile on his face. Delia sighed as she looked down at Ash one more time before hugging him to her chest again muffling any protest that he might have.

"Fine you can go, but you're here for one week. I plan on being here with you the whole time," Delia told Ash who just nodded while trying to pry her off of him. Charmander cheered happily as she snuggled into Ash's chest again. Ash, who had finally gotten free from his mom's grip, hugged Charmander tightly.

Professor Oak smiled as he began walking to the door to head back to the laboratory, but not before telling Ash that his pokedex, trainer's belt, pokeballs, and hat was on the table near the window in Ash's hospital room. Ash thanked him and got settled in a comfortable position so he could take a nap. Charmander decided to rest next to Ash, but made sure her tail was hanging off the side of the bed so she wouldn't burn him. Delia smiled as she walked over to the chair next to the bed and folded it out into a bed.

"Night mom, Charmander," Ash told the two who responded with a 'Night Ash/Char.' Ash closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait until the week ended.

_Week Later_

Ash smiled at his mom and Prof. Oak as he stood at the exit of Pallet Town. The week flew by and before Ash knew it, he was ready to leave the hospital and start the journey that he didn't get to a week ago. Charmander was currently resting in her pokeball on Ash's pokebelt. Ash hugged Delia and shook Oak's hand before turning around and running off into Route one. Delia just turned to Oak and hugged him while crying. Oak just smiled as he patted Delia's back and watched Ash disappear into the route.

Ash waved at the Spearow flock who just nodded at him, he waved at the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos who cawed back at him, he waved at the Rattatas who ran around happy to see him, and he finally saw the location that he was aiming for, the river.

Ash ran over to the river and grabbed Charmander's pokeball. "Come on out Charmander!" Ash yelled as he called Charmander out. Charmander appeared and looked around expecting a fight, but all she saw was a river. She turned to Ash and jumped into his arms. Ash just chuckled as he rubbed her head.

"Charmander. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine," Ash told her as he placed her on the ground in front of him. Ash walked up to the river and yelled, "Gyarados!" The name caused Charmander to pause before walking over to Ash. Ash smiled down at her before standing there and waiting.

Suddenly, a huge, red serpent shot out of the river with a loud roar. "Rahhhh!" Gyarados yelled while her scales gleamed from the sunlight hitting them. Ash smiled at this not realizing that Charmander was trembling in fear behind him. Gyarados looked down at him and smiled as she pulled her long body out of the water and wrapped around him, nuzzling her head against his body.

Charmander, terrified as much as she was, felt jealousy rise in her chest at the sight of this. Charmander stomped over to Gyarados and began complaining, but Gyarados ignored her as she was too busy nuzzling up against Ash.

"Hehe, Gyarados. I'm happy to see you too," Ash said as he rubbed her cheek. Charmander finally got fed up and hit Gyarados in the side with a Scratch attack. Even though Gyarados was a much higher level than Charmander, she still felt it and got ticked off. She looked away from Ash and roared at Charmander making Charmander freeze in fear. Ash saw this and chuckled before getting free from Gyarados's grip and walked over to Charmander.

"Now now Gyarados, Charmander is my starter pokemon. While I'm not sure why she scratched you, she is my partner and part of my family. She will also be a part of your family too when you join my team," Ash said happily as he picked the now trembling Charmander up in his arms. Gyarados roared happily again before looking around for a pokeball. Ash grabbed one of his empty pokeballs and tapped Gyarados's cheek with it. Ash watched as Gyarados was sucked into the pokeball. He smiled before turning around.

"Okay Charmander, lets start our journey!" Ash yelled happily, not noticing that Charmander had finally passed out as she succumbed to the fear she experienced from Gyarados roaring at her.

Ash returned Charmander to her pokeball and began to run down route one to try and arrive at Viridian City before sundown. Ash smiled at all the pokemon in the forest as he passed them. "I'll catch a pokemon in the next route, I just want to reach the city first so I can check into a room and get some supplies with the money mom gave me," he mumbled to himself as he kept running.

Sadly, he was unable to reach the exit so he stopped next to the river and brought Gyarados and Charmander. Charmander jumped in his lap while Gyarados wrapped around Ash who sat there happily. "You know Gyarados, I might as well scan you while I'm sitting here," Ash said as he pulled the pokedex out of his pocket and scanned her.

"**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. This Gyarados is female, shiny, and at level 25. It currently knows the moves Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, and Tackle," **the pokedex said. Ash smiled widely as he hugged her side.

"You're amazing Gyarados!" Ash yelled happily making Gyarados blush slightly and look away. Charmander just grumbled under her breath at this and snuggled into Ash's chest. Ash smiled as he patted her head and laid on Gyarados's side before dozing off along with Charmander and Gyarados.

AN Sorry that this is the end of the chapter, but I felt this was a good stopping point for this chapter. Okay the polls from the previous chapter is still up and all new votes will count unless you have already voted and you vote for the same thing again.

The Polls: What pokemon do you want Ash to catch?  
What should be the pairing? Ash/Human, Ash/Pokemon, or Ash/Harem (give me the name of who you want in the pairing)

Once again, I'm sorry to those who don't want Ash to have a pairing, but he will have one. Okay before there are any assumptions, Charmander and Gyarados are just showing affection for Ash right now, they aren't in love with Ash. That could change considering what pairing is wanted the most by you all, but right now they aren't in love with him.

The story will pick up next chapter, count on it. :D I shall see you all next chapter!  
Once again, I don't own Pokemon or pokedex entries. Nintendo does.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN And the fic updating continues with Final Days of Ash Ketchum! This is also one of my more favored ones. Anyway, even though it has just been two chapters, but Ash/Harem and Ash/Pokemon was beating out Ash/Human so I have decided to just fuse the two and make it an Ash/Pokemon Harem.**  
**I know people don't want me to pair him up since he's young, but there are countless fics that pair Ash up with someone while he's still 10 so it's not like I'm the only one who's doing it. Also don't worry, romance won't be the main thing in this, he has a dream afterall.**

**Now lets begin, I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 3

**Ash's POV**

*rustle* I slowly opened one of my eyes while l sat up from my position next to Gyarados. I saw a bush moving around making me instantly cautious. I climbed over Gyarados and slowly made my way over to it.

Right as I reached it, a shadow jumped out and began running for my bag. My eyes widened as I realized that my food was in it. I chased after the shadow, but I could easily tell that I wouldn't reach it before whatever the creature was does.

"Gyarados! Charmander! Defend my bag!" I yelled out causing them to wake up grumpily. I chuckled, but I yelled the same thing again causing them to shake the sleep out of their eyes and do as I say. Charmander jumped in front of Gyarados while she wrapped the lower part of her body around the bag tightly.

Whatever it was quickly jumped back into the safe haven of the trees. I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I walked up to my pokemon and gave them a smile. I bent down and rubbed Charmander's head while Gyarados bent down to rub our cheeks together affectionately.

I chuckled before returning them to their pokeballs and grabbed my bag. If I remember correctly, Viridian City is at least a half an hour from where I currently am.

"Okay, I need to get there, get Charmander and Gyarados checked up just for safety, get some supplies and since it's early, I'll just head on to Pewter City since I know that I am nowhere skilled enough to challenge the gym leader," I reminded myself of my plan before heading down the path.

I smiled at the passing Spearows and Pidgeys, petting some of their heads, as I continued down the trail. I know most of the pokemon on this route thanks to spending so much time here when I was younger. I groaned as I felt a raindrop hit my head. Stupid rain, I hate the rain since it's always so dreary.

"I need to hurry to Viridian or else I'll get drenched," I muttered to myself. I began to run down the path so I could reach the city quicker when I heard a quiet groan of pain. I stopped at this and went in the direction that the sound was coming from. It sounded like a pokemon was hurt and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't check it out.

I ran past some trees and pushed some bushes to the side when I saw a small yellow pokemon huddled in a ball. I went towards it, but it must have heard me as I sent a thundershock at me which I barely dodged.

"Wait! Don't worry little one, I'm here to help you," I told the pokemon, but either it didn't believe me or it didn't hear me as it sent another thunderwave at me. I moved closer to it while dodging its attacks.

I bent down at its side and saw that it had nasty burns all over its body as if something had fried it over and over again. I narrowed my eyes at this thought. I tried to pick it up, but...OW! Man that hurt! Note to self, try to never get electrocuted again. I could feel my hair smoking.

I didn't know what pokemon it was as it wasn't a pokemon common to this route. I pulled my pokedex out and scanned it. "**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. This Pikachu is female and is at level 10. It currently knows the moves Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, and Agility. It has the ability, Static. This Pikachu is an anomoly as it is female, but doesn't have a heart-shaped tail," **Dex, the Pokedex's voice, said shocking me. So this is a Pikachu. She sure is a cute pokemon, but she also seems really strong.

"Pikachu...please listen to me. All I want to do is get you healed up and then I will bring you back to this route to let you go free okay. Will you please come with me?" I asked her, but she just kept glaring at me, obviously not believing me. It seems that whoever caused those burn marks made this Pikachu really hate humans.

I took off my pokeball belt, placed it in my bag, got out my single potion, and sprayed it on the burn marks. It must have stung as Pikachu instantly began shocking me again, but I gritted my teeth and continued what I was doing. I know my weak body couldn't handle much more of this, but I need to heal this Pikachu.

Finally, I finished spraying her and put the potion back in my bag before collapsing onto the ground in pain. I let out a pained chuckle as I looked over at her.

"Well I at least healed you a little. Maybe, you'll feel better and find something to help heal you in the route..." I trailed off as my vision began to fade away while all of the sounds of the forest seemed to fade with it.

* * *

_**Unknown amount of time later**_

I groaned in pain as I woke up. I tried to push myself up, but I found that I didn't have the strength. "Heh guess that little girl had more fight in her than I thought," I mumbled as I coughed up some blood. Dang it, I need to take my meds. I reached back to my bag and grabbed the bottle out of one of the outside pockets.

I brought it to my face after taking the lid off and downed one of the pills. Ugh, I hate the taste of these things. I then looked over at where the Pikachu was at and saw that she was gone. I hope she got some help.

I rolled over onto my back after taking my bag off and looked up at the sky. I saw a rainbow overhead making a smile shoot across my face. I began to close my eyes to take a nap so I can sleep off the pain when I saw a large Pokémon flying overhead. I reached for my pokedex and I pointed it upwards.

**"Pokémon not from Kanto, can't give information,"** Dexter said making me sigh. I made sure to engrave the image of it into my mind so I could ask Professor Oak later.

I slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep wanting this pain to go away. I stayed in blissful peace for what I assumed to be a couple of hours as it was near night when I opened my eyes again.

I felt that the pain and slight paralyzing feeling in my arms, back, and everywhere else was gone. I stood up, put my belt back on after taking it out of my bag, and continued on my way to Viridian City.

I began jogging so I could reach it quicker as I want to just go to sleep in a bed. I smiled as I spotted the lights from the city, well it looks more like a town, but anyway, I saw the lights which made me smile as I realized I was close.

"Okay, lets kick up the speed!" I yelled as I began running faster until I reached the entrance to the city. I began to walk in only to be stopped by an Officer Jenny.

"Halt! Who are you?! Why are you here?! Why do you have injuries? You're suspicious," she began spouting out at speeds that I could barely comprehend. I sighed before grabbing my Pokedex and pulling it out. I opened it and pressed a button on it that caused it to state that it was my property and that I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town.

"Oh okay, sorry. It's just Team Rocket invaded the Pokémon Center yesterday. Luckily, we were able to stop them from stealing any Pokémon. I have been checking everyone to make sure that they aren't Team Rocket," Officer Jenny explained to me so I just nodded in understanding.

I then headed towards the Pokémon Center. I saw a whole in the roof as I walked in. I wonder where that came from? Oh well. I walked up to the Nurse Joy and handed her my pokeballs for her to check on Charmander and Gyarados. As she did that, I signed a sheet so I could stay in a room for the night.

"Now should I call mom and Prof. Oak? I'd really rather head to bed and talk to them tomorrow," I mumbled to myself as I headed back to the counter to get Gyarados and Charmander. I thanked Nurse Joy and then headed upstairs to the room I signed for.

I passed by all the other trainers as quickly as I could. I'm still not good with people around my age. People like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, I don't have a problem with. I began to remember events from my younger childhood.

All of those kids ignoring me because of my illness, Gary making fun of me, oh my heart hurts. It's not my fault that I'm sick! Don't ignore me please!

Pull yourself together Ash! I sighed as I calmed myself before entering the room and jumping onto the bed while slinging my bag onto the floor. I sighed before looking down at Charmander's pokeball. I grabbed it and released Charmander who jumped on my stomach after seeing me.

"Well Charmander, tomorrow, we begin our journey by heading into Viridian Forest where we see if we can catch a new friend plus some training. You excited?" I asked her and her answer was a happy nod making me smile. I patted her head before wrapping my arm around her and pulling her down onto my chest.

"Now good night Charmander," I told her while she smiled up at me before closing her eyes while I did the same thing. Hehe, tomorrow, my journey starts for real.

**AN Okay I know this is shorter than the new chapter of Saiyan to Vampire, but I wanted his journey through Viridian Forest and to Pewter City to be in its own chapter. Okay, then since the pairing has been stated, Ash/Pokemon Harem, I will let you all vote for what pokemon you want in it. These pokemon will be caught by him unless they're legendaries. In that case they will pop in and out every now and then.**

**Also the poll for what Pokemon you want Ash to catch is still in effect so keep voting. That Pikachu is Ash's Pikachu from the anime, but I made it female. Now that doesn't mean she will be in the harem, but she could if enough people vote for her. **

**Harem**  
**Ash: Charmander (F), Gyarados (F), (WIP)**

**Team**  
**Charmander (Lv 5)**  
**Gyarados (Lv 25)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was just sitting here, sick, when I thought to myself "Why waste my time just laying around doing nothing?" So I decided that since I am going to be updating all my fics more often so I can reach the points I placed on each fic before I start on the new fics for my Devil Duelistverse. And what better one to update while sick then the one about a sick boy? I'm sorry for the long wait on this fic, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
**Also, I just want to say, since Ash is 10 and he has only a year left and wants to accomplish his dream, while there will be romance, there won't be constant romance like in other harem fics. Just some romance every now and then. Also, just to be clear, I don't do lemons. Especially lemons with ten year olds. That's not happening. The romance scenes in this will involve innocent stuff that you would expect someone his age to do like kiss on the cheek for example.**  
**I don't own Pokemon or the Pokedex information**

**Chapter 4**

A pair of eyes was watching the sleeping child and his Charmander from the window. Why did this human help her? The last human before her viciously attacked her for no reason and then left her to die. Thanks to this kid, she's slowly healing, but still it made no sense. It frustrated her so much. Until she got her answer, she was not going to let this human out of her sights. Especially since she was feeling something strange emanating off of him.

She slowly began to close her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. In Ash's room, Charmander snuggled into Ash's side while they both slept so Ash wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to keep her warm. Ash let out a yawn as he rolled over onto his side to face Charmander who snuggled closer while her face turned red as if she knew what position she was in with Ash.

Ash began letting out soft coughs in his sleep so he covered his mouth, but they quickly changed to violent coughs that echoed throughout his room and down the hallway. This woke Charmander up and caused her to worry over him. This also caught the little spy's attention as it woke her up. When she looked through the window to see what happened, she was surprised to see the nurse woman of this place run in and begin checking on the boy while his Charmander watched with worry radiating in her eyes.

What is wrong with the kid. He didn't seem this bad when he gave her some potion. Did her thundershock cause this? Did she hurt him. This is bad! This would make her just as bad as humans! She began running back and forth on the tree branch in concern. After a few minutes of this, the boy stopped coughing so she looked back through the window and saw the nurse woman wiping her forehead while sighing in relief as the boy seemed to calm down and was now sleeping peacefully. The Charmander was sitting next to him with her hand on his chest. This kid puzzled her more and more.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Ash sat up in the bed and stretched his arms. He felt a little better even though he had a coughing fit in the middle of the night. "Man I hate that I worried Nurse Joy," he mumbled before looking over at Charmander who had also woken up and was staring at him with worry in her eyes. He frowned before picking her up and dropping her in his lap. "I'm even more upset that I worried you Charmander. I'm sorry," Ash apologized to her which made her smile a little. Ash smiled back before placing her back on the bed so he could get ready for the day.

As Ash was changing from yesterday's clothes to a new pair, Charmander looked away while covering her eyes with a blush. As Ash pulled his shirt over his head, he noticed what Charmander was doing which confused him until he realized he just changed clothes in front of her making him also blush slightly. "Sorry Charmander, I forgot that you were standing there for a second," Ash shyly said before walking into the bathroom to finish changing clothes. Charmander shook her head before mumbling to herself.

As she waited for Ash to finish, she noticed something looking into the room. She moved closer to the window, but before she could reach it, whatever was spying on them had vanished. At that moment, Ash entered and grabbed his bags. "You want to go back in the pokeball or do you want to walk next to me?" Ash asked her. She began thinking to herself before replying, "Char char." Ash smiled and nodded to her before they walked out of the room.

Ash passed by other trainers as he headed the hallway and noticed they were giving him weird stares. Some were pitying stares while others were looking at him as if he was a freak. He sighed sadly as this was exactly like how the kids back in Pallet treated him. Charmander saw his sad face so she began looking around to see what could be causing his sadness when she also spotted the stares. She began returning the glare while growling angrily. Ash heard her so he looked down to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Charmander?" he asked her when he saw what her glare was focused on which made him chuckle.

"It's okay Charmander. I'm used to this. It happened a lot back home. Thank you though," he told her as he petted her head softly which caused her to sigh softly in response. Ash looked over and spotted the telephone on the wall and remembered that he needed to call his mom and Prof. Oak. He walked over to it and began dialing his mom. The screen in front of him that was connected to the phone buzzed on and within a few seconds, the screen changed to that of his mom.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. I had just reached Viridian, and I had a...tiring walk here," Ash explained. Delia just sighed in relief as she saw that he looked to be okay. The two proceeded to talk to each other with Ash explaining his plans for the day. Delia warned him to be careful in the Viridian Forest since Beedrills live everywhere in there, and she told him to always wear clean underwear. He blushed at the last comment while Charmander giggled at it.

After they finished talking, he proceeded to call Prof. Oak. After a few seconds, he spotted the same old background of the lab. "Hey Professor Oak are you th-AAH!" he was cut off from what sounded like Oak screaming except it sounded kinda girly. Suddenly, Oak rushed forward to the camera on his side of the two-way. "Ash my boy! Thank Arceus!" he yelled.

"Wh-what's wrong Prof. Oak?" Ash asked him as he wondered what could possibly be wrong with the professor other than the usual stuff. Before Oak could answer him, a large volt of electricity shot through the lab, narrowly missing the aging professor. Ash's eyes widened in shock at this.

"This is what's wrong. The special Rotom you met when you came to get your starter has been acting crazy ever since you left Pallet Town. I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but I do know that it relates to you leaving. I have a request for you. Please take and become Rotom's trainer for me. That is the only way that I can think of keeping her calm. Please do this for me," Oak practically begged him too. Ash's eyes widened before he began nodding his head since he was pretty sure he saw tears in Oak's eyes.

"Oh thank you! Okay, let me recall Rotom, send her over to you, and send you the pokedex information since you do not have the National Pokedex function," Oak explained before running off-screen. Ash heard a slight struggle before a winded and fried Oak reappeared in front of the screen. Ash just chuckled slightly before walking over to the Pokemon Transfer so he could wait for the pokeball. After a few seconds, it appeared in front of him.

"Okay, now put your Pokedex into the machine so I can send you the pokedex information," Oak told Ash who nodded his head and did as he was told. After a few seconds, his pokedex made a 'ping' sound to confirm that it received the information. Ash smiled before releasing Rotom who looked around in confusion before spotting Ash. She instantly flew over to him, smashing right into him and causing him to fall to the ground. "Ehehe, ow," Ash mumbled before sitting up and resting his hand on her head. Charmander just glared at Rotom who noticed and stuck her tongue out.

Ash grabbed his pokedex and scanned Rotom. **"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc. This Rotom is an anomaly as it is female while the Rotom species is a genderless. It is currently at level 9. It currently knows the moves Discharge, Thunder Shock, and Uproar,"** Dex spoke before going quiet. Ash smiled before placing the Pokedex back in his pocket. He petted Rotom's head before looking back at Oak.

"I'll take good care of her Professor Oak, don't worry. Now, I was planning on heading to Viridian Forest to catch my first official Pokemon. I'll talk to you after acquiring my first gym badge! See ya!" Ash yelled happily before flashing the peace sign to Oak and hanging up.

Ash looked over at Rotom who was hovering around Ash with a smile on her face. Ash smiled back before he motioned for them to follow him as he left the Pokemon Center before remembering something. He ran back to the counter. "Nurse Joy, I forgot to apply for the Indigo League. Can I do that real quick?" Ash ask her. She nodded and helped him through the application process before wishing him well on his journey, not telling him that she had contacted all her siblings and cousins in Kanto to tell them about Ash just in case he goes through another coughing fit.

Ash smiled as he left the Pokemon Center and walked through Viridian City. He spotted the closed gym which made him raise his eyebrow in wonder, but he shrugged and kept walking while Charmander and Rotom followed him. What he didn't know was another pokemon was following him from the rooftops. After a couple of minutes of walking, he arrived at the entrance to Viridian Forest. He smiled before checking his bag to make sure he had everything he needed to make sure they were safe before nodding his head as they entered the forest.

**AN Yeah I know this is probably going to make a lot of people angry, updating this fic with such a short chapter after such a long time, but like I stated in the last chapter I want Viridian Forest to be its own chapter to two chapters. Anyway to make up for it, for the people who wanted Female Rotom from the lab to be part of his team and harem, well she's in :D**

**Now, please give suggestions for which pokemon you'd like Ash to catch in Viridian Forest. **  
**Also I promise, no I swear, the next two chapters will be at least 5,000 words. Anyway, please read and review. Also, I know these few chapters don't really seem to make the plot move much, but I promise you that starting on the next chapters, the plot will be picking up and that there won't be such a long wait this time.**

**Ash: Charmander (F), Gyarados (F), Rotom (F), (WIP)**

**Team**  
**Charmander (Lv 5)**  
**Gyarados (Lv 25)**  
**Rotom (Lv 9)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I know I said I wouldn't take as long, but well I don't really have an excuse other than college started and well, I'm sure some people know how that can be. Okay this is the first part of the Viridian Forest! I hope you enjoy it**  
**Also I will answer one review since I was asked a question. You can go ahead and ask a question in reviews and as long as they won't spoil anything about the plot then I will answer it.**

**thor94: Sorry for the short chapter. Ash will probably not get a male pokemon since this is a female pokemon harem. Also Ash kinda radiates an aura that makes female pokemon want to protect him.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Viridian Forest part 1**

Ash sighed loudly before wiping the sweat off his brow. It was burning hot out in the forest, and they had already drank all the water they brought from Kanto. Ash was currently cursing the fact that he forgot to buy some more before leaving Viridian. Ash, Charmander, and Rotom was currently looking for the river that flowed nearby while making sure to watch out for Beedrill since they were highly territorial. As they walked through the forest, they were feeling the energy burn away along with the enthusiasm they had before coming in here.

"You know girls, I really need a nap," Ash said as he stopped which caused Charmander to bump into his leg and fall down. He helped her back to her feet and apologized. Rotom puffed out her cheeks as she saw Charmander blushing slightly from Ash's smile. She flew around her trainer and Charmander while letting out a small spark of electricity which shocked the lizard pokemon causing her to glare at Rotom who stuck her tongue out in victory.

Ash, completely oblivious to the rivalry between his pokemon, pulled out the map he had and began looking at it. He really should have trained harder on how to read maps. They were completely lost...Ash looked at the two pokemon and raised one of his eyebrows as he saw them face-to-face. He shook his head at this and went back to looking at the map. _"I can't let the girls know that we're lost. I don't want them getting angry at me,"_ Ash thought to himself as he focused hard on the map.

As he continued to look at the map, Charmander and Rotom were having a stare down in the background as they got ready to attack each other. Ash looked at the surroundings and then back at the map while scratching his head in confusion while Charmander dodged multiple sparks from Rotom while charging at her and trying to scratch her. They kept going at each other while Ash kept studying his map. "Man this is harder than I thought it'd be," Ash grumbled out angrily.

As he looked around, he noticed a strange looking tree so he quickly looked back at the map and smiled as he saw it. Ash quickly began making a path to the river with this new info while not noticing Rotom and Charmander behind him battling it out. After finishing his marking, he turned around, "Okay girls! I know how to get to the river so lets...go? Um, what happened here?" The area was covered in small craters and the two pokemon were lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Ash, confused, returned the two and began his trek to the river. He admired the forest as he walked through it. He spotted some Caterpies wriggling away to the tree along with a Weedle or two which kept him on alert since he didn't want to run into a Beedrill hive. He looked up and spotted some Metapods and Kakunas in the trees above. He smiled at this as he stopped to scan the pokemon with Pokedex to obtain the information of them for Prof. Oak like he promised.

"Mm I'm sure he'll be happy that I obtained some more pokemon info for him," he smiled as continued on his way only to trip over something. "Oof!" he let out as he hit the ground. He groaned while holding his head, but looked back to see what he tripped over. It was some sort of pokemon. It was clearly a bug-type pokemon, but he didn't know what kind. He pulled his Pokedex back out and began to scan it.

**"Pokemon not from region, can't give information," **Dex said causing Ash to huff in frustration. He got onto his knees and moved over to the pokemon.

"Hey buddy, you alright? I'm sorry for tripping over you," Ash apologized while slowly petting the pokemon which caused it to look happy.

"Veni veni pede," it said its name making Ash look at it while thinking before snapping his fingers. "Ah ha! You're a Venipede aren't you? I heard about your species from Prof. Oak when I was younger. He said you're species is from the Unova region so why are you here in Kanto?" Ash asked it while picking it up and dropping it on his lap while continuing to pet it.

The Venipede nodded its head while snuggling into Ash's arms. Ash just looked at it confused before shrugging and placing it back down on the ground. "Well anyway, I have to get going Venipede. I'll see you later okay," Ash told it before walking off while leaving Venipede behind staring at him. After Ash was out of eyesight, a large, long bug-type pokemon came out from behind the trees and came up next to the Venipede. The Venipede smiled up at the pokemon who smiled back.

"Scoli scoli?" the new pokemon asked. Venipede responded by saying its name and nodding towards the way Ash went. The new pokemon nodded back before following Ash with Venipede smiling and heading away.

Ash smiled as he heard the running water of the river. "Finally! I found it!" Ash yelled happily as he ran to the river. He jumped over roots and dodged any Caterpies that were on the ground in front of him. After a few seconds, he ran out into a clearing where the river is flowing with Goldeens and Magikarps jumping into the air every few seconds before falling back down into the water. Ash smiled happily as he walked a few more feet before allowing himself to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Finally, I can rest my feet!" Ash announced happily before sitting up and grabbing his three pokeballs. "Hey girls! Come on out!" Ash yelled happily as he threw all three pokeballs into the air and released his pokemon. Charmander and Rotom came out while still lying on the ground unconscious like before while Gyarados appeared in the river. She wrapped most of her body around Ash while leaving the rest in the river and rubbing her cheek against Ash who chuckled and patted her.

"I'm happy to see you to Gyarados," Ash told her while chuckling. He then looked over at his other two pokemon and smirked deviously. He whispered to Gyarados who also allowed a smile to grace her face. All of a sudden she brought the end of her tail down hard causing water to splash out and onto the other pokemon. They shot up awake and began shaking their heads before looking over at Ash and Gyarados who were both laughing which made them puff out their cheeks angrily and then run over to the two to get their revenge.

After the small commotion ended, Ash grabbed the pokefood from his bag and placed bowls of it in front of each pokemon before refilling the canteen with water from the river. He then got some of his own food from the bag to eat as well. "Do you like the food girls?" he asked them and got happy murmurs from them. Ash smiled at this and went back to eating his own food. The girls all went over to the river afterwards to drink some water and to get ready for training.

"Okay girls, I'm done eating. Lets begin training!" he announced happily causing the girls to dance around happily. Ash smiled before thinking about what he could do for their training.

_"Okay from what I remember, Pewter City's gym is rock and ground so the only pokemon I have who can have an advantage is Gyarados, but I don't want to oneshot the gym. I want Charmander and Rotom to participate, but I don't want them to lose...I should probably try and catch another pokemon before I leave the forest. Besides, I wanted a new friend to join us anyway!" _Ash thought happily before looking over at the girls.

"Okay, Gyarados, I want you to do whatever you want. I'm not going to use you for the first gym battle since I don't want to just oneshot the whole battle. Is that okay with you?" Ash asked her. Gyarados smiled and nodded before heading to the river to swim around while Ash walked over to Rotom and Charmander.

"Okay girls, unless we obtain a new friend before leaving the forest, then it's going to be up to you two in the gym. I read that the gym leader uses rock-type and ground-type pokemon so we are at a disadvantage, but I know we can overcome it if we train hard enough. Who's with me!" Ash yelled while throwing his fist into the air causing Charmander and Rotom to cheer with him.

Ash smiled before he began to strategize for the upcoming gym battle. "Okay girls, lets train your power output. You both see those large boulders over near the trees. I want you girls to both pick one. Rotom, I want you to hit your boulder with your Thunder Shock and Charmander, I want you to work on learning Ember. If you're able to learn it then begin hitting your boulder with it and if you can't then work on hitting it with your Scratch attack. Okay, get started girls!" Ash announced happily while his pokemon nodded and ran/flew off to begin their training.

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and began looking at it. If he was correct than he could see the pokemon moves that certain pokemon can learn. He clicked on the Charmander section and smirked when he saw an option at the bottom screen. He pressed it and began scrolling through the list of moves that Charmander can learn. "Hm what could be most effective against the gym leader's pokemon?" Ash pondered as he searched for a move to teach Charmander.

"Well Dragon Claw looks good, but I'd need to get the TM for it since she can't learn it naturally unless it was an egg move and she already has one so...hm...it looks like most of the moves she could use that would be effective aren't until she evolves or at least gets to a very high level," Ash murmured to himself as he kept searching through the Pokedex. While he was doing this, Rotom was smashing Thunder Shock after Thunder Shock into the boulder to get stronger as well as impress Ash.

Charmander on the otherhand was becoming disheartened as she kept trying to learn Ember to improve herself plus she really wanted Ash to be proud of her. He was her closest friend and would hate to make him sad so she was planning on not having to use Scratch on the boulder.

Charmander opened her mouth and tried to breathe out fire, but found that she couldn't making her growl in frustration. She tried again, but like last time nothing happened. She growled again, but louder which caught Rotom's attention. She tried once more, but like before nothing happened making her eyes narrow and her claws lengthen while getting much sharper. She charged past the boulder and began slicing multiple trees angrily. Rotom's eyes widened so she quickly flew over to Ash and bumped into him to get his attention.

"Huh what is it Rotom-Charmander! What's wrong?!" Ash yelled as he ran over to her. Charmander ignored him and kept angrily slicing the trees to let out her frustration at being unable to use Ember. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her and lift her in the air. She growled angrily and brought one of her hands back and cut whatever was holding her only to feel her blood freeze when she heard a familiar voice let out an 'ouch.'

Charmander stopped moving and looked back to see Ash gritting his teeth from the particularly deep cut on his arm. He saw her looking at the wound so he tried to play the pain off by chuckling. "Wow, you sure got me huh ehehe," he chuckled only to stop as he saw tears come to her eyes. Suddenly, she began thrashing around in his arms to squeeze out of his grasp and ran away from him. Ash began to run after her, but he stopped as he felt his arm pulse in pain.

"Dang it! Rotom please go follow Charmander! I don't want her to run into a Beedrill nest by accident!" Ash yelled. Rotom nodded and quickly flew off in Charmander's direction to catch up to her and talk some sense into the dumb girl.

* * *

_With Charmander (translated poke talk)_

Charmander ran past several trees and refused to look back as she didn't want the memory of hurting Ash to resurface. She can't believe she let her temper bubble out like that. It's been so long since she last had a temper tantrum and when she did, Prof. Oak had to replace a lot of equipment and put her away in her pokeball for a few weeks while only letting her out long enough to give her food and water. This caused her to have nightmares about never finding a trainer.

She was so happy when Prof. Oak finally decided to let her be one of the starting pokemon. When she met Ash, she felt an instant connection with him, and she knew that she never wanted to let him down or allow him to see that awful side of hers. She finally stopped running and collapsed in front of a tree while letting the tears pour out. She felt her body shiver as she sobbed. "He probably hates me now," she mumbled out inbetween sobs.

"He doesn't hate you stupid. He is absolutely worried about you," Charmander heard coming from beyond the trees she just ran past. Suddenly, Rotom appeared in front of her making her flinch. Before she could do anything, Rotom hit her with a small Thunder Shock making her let out a yelp.

"Did that you knock some sense into you? I hope it did. Do you know how worried Ash is? He was standing there holding his bleeding arm, and the first thing he said was "Rotom please go follow Charmander! I don't want her to run into a Beedrill nest by accident!" Even while in pain, he cared more about you than himself. He could never hate you so lets go back," Rotom explained to Charmander who let the information sink in, but she didn't get up to follow Rotom back.

"No no, I know he will hate me and then he'll stick me in my pokeball for weeks. I can't handle going through that again," Charmander told Rotom while curling up on the ground. Rotom looked down at Charmander with a frown on her normally happy face. She flew down to Charmander and gently touched Charmander with one of her small electricity sparks that emanates off her body. Charmander twitched when touched by it, but calmed down afterwards and began to sob again.

"Charmander, we both know Ash. We know he loves us. Heck, I only knew the kid for a few minutes back at the lab, and I instantly felt attached to him. When Oak came back later that day and mumbled to himself about Ash collapsing into a bloody coughing fit after leaving with you, I was instantly worried about him for a reason I don't even know. That's when I began to act up. I calmed down when Ash saw me again before you two left the town. I began to feel sad and alone for some reason. I never felt this way before meeting Ash," Charmander looked up while listening to Rotom's story.

"I began acting up again without even realizing it. It started slowly before getting so bad that Oak was going to put me into my pokeball until I calmed down. I didn't know why I felt like this, but I did know that I wanted to see Ash again. I wanted to travel with him and be with him. Suddenly, one day, Oak came and returned me to my pokeball. I was scared that I wasn't going to come out for awhile until only moments later, I was let out and in front of me was Ash," Rotom finished. Charmander looked up at her with a confused face.

"The point of the story being?" Charmander asked her. Rotom just chuckled at this.

"The point is that kid loves pokemon so much that I fell for him after only knowing him for a few minutes. That's what's wrong with you right? You have a crush on Ash and are scared he'll reject you now that he's seen the angry side of you?" Rotom asked her. Charmander's face lit up before looking away. Rotom waited a few seconds before seeing Charmander nod her head.

"Well you've been with him longer than me, but you should know by now that it would take an awful lot to make him hate you and one accidental strike on him will not cause him to reject you. So come on Charmander, Ash is waiting for us," Rotom said with a smile on her face making Charmander look up at her with small tears in the corner of her eyes before smiling back and nodding her head. She proceeded to stand up and shook the little spark emanating from Rotom in a fashion that resembled shaking hands.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" they heard a human say from somewhere in their location. They instantly went into defense as they felt the happy mood that surrounded them be cut to shreds.

"So it seems we have a rare foreign pokemon and charmander being all buddy-buddy with each other," what sounded like a man said from the same location as the other voice. Suddenly, a Meowth walked into view confusing them for a second.

"They will be perfect for da boss," the Meowth replied to the others shocking Charmander and Rotom since they never heard of a pokemon speaking like a human except by using psychic powers. Two humans walked up behind the Meowth with smirks on their faces. The woman smirked at them before pulling out a large weapon and before they knew what was happening, the woman shot a large net at the two which caught them. Charmander wriggled around in the net, but Rotom was able to easily get out and glared at the three who didn't look phased at all. Before she could do anything, the man pulled out a weapon which shot an orb at her and trapped her inside.

"Hahaha! The boss is going to love this!" the woman yelled happily. They grabbed the net and orb and began walking away until a voice stopped them.

"Hey! Let go of my pokemon you creeps!" Ash yelled as he ran out from the trees.

"Oh look at this James, the big hero showed up to stop the big, mean bad guys. Hahaha!" the woman managed to get out before holding her gut and laughing at him. Ash felt a tick appear on his forehead.

"Yeah Jessie, we better give up or this twerp is going to hurt us! Hahaha! Please! What are you planning on doing twerp? We have your pokemon," James said with a smirk. The tick on Ash's forehead just grew in size before he ran at the two while they continued laughing. He got close to James and was about to kick him in a place the sun don't shine when Meowth tackled him and began scratching his face causing Rotom and Charmander to scream in shock.

"Heh stupid twerp. Hey Jessie, James, lets go outta here before da twerp calls for help," Meowth announced after jumping off Ash who was still recovering from the Scratch attack. Jessie and James nodded as they ran off while carrying Charmander and Rotom along with Meowth who ran behind them. Ash growled as he sat up and got to his feet. He felt a pain hit his chest, but he forced it away.

"Not now...You can start after I've saved them," Ash muttered to himself before he began to run after the thieves. He dodged any pokemon that might have been in the way as well as any other obstacle. While Ash chased after them, two figures chased after him.

He gritted his teeth as he felt a more intense pain hit him, but he forced it back down. He picked up his pace until he caught up with them as they were getting into a hot air balloon that was in the shape of Meowth. "There you thieves are! Give me my friends back!" Ash yelled angrily as he brought a hand up to his chest which Charmander and Rotom noticed. Jessie and James smirked as they started up the balloon. Then they quickly began posing as the balloon lifted off the ground.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash just stood there, staring at them with a blank face before yelling out, "What was with that stupid motto!" This caused the rockets to face plant before standing back up angrily while the balloon was still a few feet off the ground. They each grabbed a pokeball and then released them.

"Ekans/Koffing! Show this twerp who's boss!" they both yelled as the snake pokemon and gas bag pokemon charged Ash who flinched as he didn't expect them to have their pokemon attack him directly. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit only to hear the pokemon release squeaks of pain.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Ash heard causing him to open his eyes. He looked down and was surprised to see a Pikachu standing in front of him. He looked closer and then noticed something.

"You're the Pikachu from Route 1! What are you doing here?" Ash asked her. She just glanced back at him before huffing causing him to smile awkwardly and sweatdrop when suddenly a large streak of pain hit his chest. He collapsed to his knees catching Pikachu's, Charmander's, and Rotom's attention. Pikachu ran over to him and checked him over to make sure he was okay before noticing the Ekans and Koffing coming back at her.

She moved to Ash's side and shot multiple Thunder Shocks at the two opposing pokemon. Ash smiled at this as he slowly staggered back to his feet. He looked over and saw that the rockets were busy on watching the battle between their pokemon and Pikachu who was clearly demonstrating a stronger strength than their pokemon. Ash quickly ran over to the hot air balloon which was now five feet off the ground. He ran and jumped, grabbing onto the side of the basket causing it to slightly tip over.

"What the-!" Jessie yelled before seeing Ash climb into the balloon's basket. He glared at the trio and ran over to his pokemon while shoving them out of the way. "Charmander! Rotom! Are you okay?!" He asked causing them to smile and nod their heads. He smiled back before feeling Meowth jump on his back. He yelped as he felt Meowth dig his claws into his back, but Ash grabbed him around the neck and pulled him off.

"Have fun down on the ground! Ash yelled as he was about to throw Meowth out of the basket only for Jessie and James to grab ahold of him.

"Put him down twerp!" they yelled only for Ash to struggle against them. Pikachu hit Ekans and Koffing with a particularly strong Thundershock which knocked them out and sent them flying back into the basket. She then looked around for Ash only to see him up there with them.

"Pika (Of course)," Pikachu mumbled before looking for a tree that would allow her to reach the basket which was quite high now.

Ash kept struggling until he noticed that Ekans was wrapped around him while Koffing was glaring him down. Suddenly, he began coughing with some blood coming out of his mouth which the rockets didn't notice. Charmander did though and glared. She tried to scratch through the ropes, but found that they were too thick and strong. She growled as she felt her anger grow within her more and more until finally.

"CHAR!" Charmander yelled as she released a huge flame from her mouth which burnt the ropes away. Ash saw this and smiled before coughing and stumbling backwards, dropping Meowth in the process. Charmander gasped and ran over to him as he soon stumbled and fell out of the basket. He quickly grabbed a hold of the basket side as he saw that they were several, several feet above ground. Charmander grabbed a hold of his hand and tried pulling him up until she was hit from behind by Koffing and Ekans.

"Heh, recapture the twerp's pokemon," Jessie told their pokemon who nodded. Charmander glared at them before seeing Rotom looking over at her from her prison orb. She jumped over Ekans while making a huge scratch attack and busted the orb open. Rotom flew out and glared down Team Rocket who began sweating slightly. Charmander and Rotom then proceeded to unleashed a combination of Ember and Thunder Shock which knocked Ekans and Koffing out. They then moved over to Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash had noticed that they had floated over the spot near the river that he was camped out at with his pokemon. He heard Charmander and Rotom defeat Team Rocket's pokemon so he quickly yelled, "Gyarados! Help!" as loudly as he can. Nothing happened at first until Gyarados rose out of the water at her full height scaring Team Rocket out of their wits.

"W-What the hell?! Where'd you get something like that?!" they yelled as Gyarados let Ash and Charmander slide down her back to the ground with Rotom following them. Pikachu soon ran out to the field after hearing Ash's voice only to stop at the sight of Gyarados.

"Gyarados! I've had enough of these guys! Dragon Rage!" Gyarados let out a loud roar before charging up her attack. Charmander quickly ran up next to her and began charging up an Ember. Ash smiled at this before yelling, "Go!" The two pokemon unleashed their attacks, which combined together and hit the hot air balloon, destroying it and sending the rockets flying away into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared with a twinkle being all that's left for them to see. Ash sighed before looking over at Charmander. She saw this and began to fidget around nervously. Ash walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. If you ran off because you thought I would be mad at you for scratching me or getting so angry than don't worry. I would never get angry about something like that," Ash whispered to her making her gasp before quietly sob into his shoulder. After a moment of this, he released her from his hug and then hugged Rotom as well before looking over to thank Pikachu before noticing she was gone like before.

"Heh, looks like we may be getting a new friend," he chuckled before walking over and thanking Gyarados for help as well.

* * *

_In the shadows_

"So you're also following him?" a pokemon asked Pikachu as she jumped down next to her. Pikachu just looked at the pokemon before nodding her head.

"He interests me that's why. Why are you following him?" Pikachu asks her. The pokemon crawled out from the shadow into the light so Pikachu can see her better. The pokemon was the Scolipede that was in the forest earlier with the Venipede.

"He met my younger brother and was instantly nice to him even after tripping over him. That kindness, plus his cute looks, and something about him just...makes me want to be with him," Scolipede said before sighing with a happy look on her face causing Pikachu to look at her with a strange face before silently wishing Ash well now that he has a creepy stalker.

**AN And end of part 1 in the Viridian Forest. Anyway as you can see he now has a stalker in the form of a Scolipede. I saw this idea in the form of a review from RedknightV3.0. Thank you for the idea and I hope you're happy. Now that she's been introduced, we'll see her some more in the future before finally joining Ash's team because everyone wants to see a stalker's misadventures :D**  
**Now then, Pikachu will not be caught in the forest, but later after Pewter, I'm sorry to everyone who wants her caught sooner, but I promise she'll be caught on his way to Cerulean. Also, I decided on the pokemon he'll catch in the forest since I didn't get much suggestions in reviews. I'm sure you'll like her and her personality, especially you Sekirei fans.**  
**I also want to say, I finally have an foundation for this fic completely settled down. I'm hoping you enjoyed Team Rocket's appearance, I figured it was long overdue for them to appear.**

**Now then, please give me more suggestions for pokemon for him to catch and for his harem, it would be very helpful.**

**Ash: Charmander (F), Gyarados (F), Rotom (F), Pikachu (F), Scolipede (F), (WIP)**

**Team**  
**Charmander (Lv 7) (Her little match with Rotom got her to Lv 6 and then the defeat of Team Rocket's pokemon at the end got her to 7)**  
**Gyarados (Lv 25)**  
**Rotom (Lv 9)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Hiya! I figured that before I update another fic, I should finish the Viridian Forest chapters so I could get Ash to Pewter. Anyway, I'm happy so many people enjoyed the last chapter, it was fun to write.**  
**Now then, I've had some good suggestions for pokemon to add to the harem and they will be in so the harem list will be larger at the bottom. The people who suggested them will know that I'm talking about them.**

**I don't own Pokémon (if I did, Ash would win a league (not the first one, but at least his second or third)(I mean seriously!) or the Pokédex entries**

**Chapter 6: Virdian Forest Pt II**

Ash and the rest of the gang rested in their spot after defeating Team Rocket. Charmander was sitting on Ash's lap while resting her head on his chest, Rotom was leaning against his side, and Gyarados was curled around them to keep them safe from harm. Ash had his arms wrapped securely around Charmander. Ash had decided to continue their trek to Pewter tomorrow since it was getting close to night. Ash brought one of his hands up to Charmander's head and rubbed it gently which got soft sighs from her.

"Hey Charmander are you awake?" Ash softly said while he rested his head against Gyarados's side. After a few moments of silence, she responded with a 'Char.' Ash smiled at this before looking over at Rotom and Gyarados, noticing they were asleep, which got him to smirk.

"Hey Charmander, are you also feeling a little nervous about our first gym battle? I mean I've been looking forward to this for years now since it symbolizes the true beginning of my journey, but now that it is about to happen, I don't know..." Ash mumbled off at the end. Charmander didn't move for a moment before turning around in his lap and bringing her small hand to his cheek. He looked at her in confusion before seeing her smile up at him.

"Charmander...Heh, of course you'd be up to the gym," Ash muttered out while chuckling and rubbing Charmander's head. Suddenly, he received a large lick from Gyarados and snuggle against his cheek from Rotom, both of whom seemed to have not fallen to sleep yet. Ash's smile widened even more at this as he felt his fears melt away and nerves soothe out. Ash picked Charmander up and gently placed her next to Rotom before standing up to stretch his legs.

Ash looked over at his pokemon who were looking at him in confusion. "Don't worry girls, I'm going on a small walk. I need to think up some strategies for our gym battle as well as stretch my legs. You all just stay here and relax. You've definitely earned it," Ash told them before walking off into the forest. The girls felt worried for a moment before deciding to do what he said since the only problem in the forest are the Beedrills and their Ash is smart enough to avoid them...right?

The pokemon began looking at each other as they began to get more concerned about their trainer. Charmander stood up to go and follow him before a sound caught their attention. They looked over and to a rustling bush. Rotom and Charmander looked at each other and then Gyarados before heading over to the bush to check it out. Charmander cut the bush down with a scratch attack only to see nothing which confused them. They looked at each other with faces that said 'Were we imagining that?'

While this was going on, Ash had entered the forest and began to look around at the various trees and plant life along with the pokemon that inhabited it. He smiled at a Caterpie and bent down to pet it only for a Pidgeotto to swoop down, pick it up, and fly off leaving a gawking Ash staring at the spot the Caterpie was just at. He slowly closed his jaw in shock and quietly said, "I knew pokemon eat other pokemon in the wild, but the first time seeing it is so hard. I wish all pokemon could live in peace without eating and killing each other..."

Ash sighed sadly as he continued his walk while trying to keep the thoughts on what was happening to that poor Caterpie out of his mind. As he continued walking, he began to think about his upcoming gym battle. "Finally, my first gym battle. I've been waiting years for this. Even with most of the doctors saying I shouldn't attempt this journey, I'm finally about to begin my first step of my dream. I know the gym leader uses rock-type and ground-type so I'm already at a disadvantage, but if Charmander can increase the strength of her Ember and Rotom can increase her Thunder Shock than we might be able to stand a chance. And in case that doesn't work, I have another idea," Ash mumbled to himself as he jumped over a root and kept on walking.

As he walked, two shadows were following him, one was around the same height as Ash and the other was almost twice his height. They didn't seem to be aware of each other's presence as they continued to stalk Ash. Ash continued to ponder his upcoming gym battle when he heard a buzzing sound. He felt his blood stand still and all the color drained from his face. He quickly ducked behind a tree and saw a group of Beedrill fly on by. He kept as quiet as he could so he wouldn't alert them to his presence.

_"Of course, I tell the girls that I won't alert any Beedrill, and like five minutes into my walk I almost do just that. I need to be more careful,"_ Ash thinks to himself before turning around and spotting the Pikachu who helped him before walking through the trees. He looked over and spotted the Beedrills flinch at the sound of a branch breaking from Pikachu walking. He quickly ran over, picked her up, and hid behind another tree. He peered over his shoulder and saw the Beedrill fly over to where Pikachu just was.

"Phew that was close," Ash muttered only for Pikachu to bite his hand since it was covering her mouth. He let out a small yelp before chuckling quietly and apologizing to the small mouse. He placed her on the ground and explained why he just nabbed her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt by the Beedrill, especially since you helped us out when those idiots tried to capture Charmander and Rotom," Ash let a smile envelop his face as he finished explaining. Pikachu mentally thanked the small red circles on her face for being there since it covered the blush she developed. After waiting a few more moments, Ash and Pikachu came out from behind the tree and began to go on a walk together while making sure to be more aware of their surroundings.

The two walked in silence, Ash enjoying the sights of the many different Pokémon while Pikachu kept sneaking glances over at the young boy who kept blowing her mind and proving everything she thought about humans were wrong. "So...I know we don't know each other that well, but could you tell me how you got so injured when I first saw you?" Ash suddenly said which caught Pikachu offguard. She looked over at him with a suspicious look before looking away to think on if she should.

He was right, she didn't know him that well, but he has been so kind since they first met plus there's something about him...she doesn't know. It seems to draw her to him. She sighed before she began to make motions while saying, "Pikapi pi pi chu chu," figuring telling him wouldn't hurt. Ash nodded his head as she explained while letting out 'mmhmms' every now and then. Pikachu smiled at the face he was making while doing this so she continued her explanation.

As Pikachu finally finished her explanation, she looked up to Ash and waited for his response. "I didn't understand any of that," Ash said with a straight face while still in his listening pose. This caused Pikachu to facefault before shooting up and glaring at him causing him to chuckle nervously with his hands up in a 'surrender' motion. "I was kidding. So a poacher nabbed you thanks to your tail and insane power. You were finally able to escape, but the guy had a Magcargo who burned you pretty bad?" Ash asked her. She calmed down and nodded her head.

Ash frowned before walking over to her and getting on his knee to pat her head. "Yet you still got away and got all the way to Route 1? You are one powerful Pikachu. I'm so happy to have met you," Ash complimented her while rubbing her head. Pikachu looked down shyly with a large blush spread across her face and holding her tail. Ash chuckled at this as he continued to rub her head when suddenly she was tackled into a bush catching both offguard. Ash looked over and saw a jealous Charmander glaring at Pikachu who was slowly standing up.

"Okay Charmander, why did you attack Pikachu. She wasn't doing anything besides she helped us against Team Rocket!" Ash yelled in shock at Charmander's sudden attack against Pikachu who, in his eyes, has done nothing wrong. Charmander, however, ignored her trainer and continued to glare at Pikachu. Pikachu slowly pushed herself up and glared at Charmander. All she was doing was getting petted by Ash! There was no reason to get attacked! Plus she was really enjoying the petting, Ash had amazing fingers!

Charmander charged at Pikachu and tried to Scratch her, but Pikachu easily dodged and hit her with a Thundershock. Charmander growled as she did her best to shake the attack off, but she was having some trouble. Pikachu charged her with a Quick Attack to knock Charmander out. The very last second before the attack connected with the lizard pokémon, Charmander dodged and shot multiple Embers at Pikachu who was struck by a few of them.

Charmander let out a smirk as she saw Pikachu fly back a few feet. Before she could do a victory dance, Pikachu had shot up and charged forwards to attack Charmander again. Charmander quickly shot more Embers at Pikachu only for her to dodge each one. Pikachu got closer and struck Charmander with a Quick Attack. Charmander groaned before swinging her head back around and shooting out another Ember which Pikachu dodged.

Ash sighed before he moved to stop the fighting when he heard something that he was scared to hear. "Girls stop fighting!" Ash yelled as he hoped to get them to stop before the Beedrill got to their location. He ran forward and grabbed Charmander around the stomach while picking Pikachu up by her tail and tossing her onto his shoulder. As he turned to run away with them, he saw red eyes surrounding him.

He slowly moved backwards only to yelp as he felt something sharp poke him in the back. He turned around and saw a glaring Beedrill with a small singe on its wing. He thought back to the last Ember Pikachu dodged and mentally cursed their luck. Before he could do anything, the Beedrill yelled out, "Bee!" while pointing at Ash, Charmander, and Pikachu. Ash and the pokémon's eyes widen as the Beedrill fly at them with their stingers poised to strike.

Ash quickly ran and dodged each strike from the Beedrills while holding onto Charmander and Pikachu. He was able to barely get away from the nest of Beedrill, but that didn't keep them from chasing him. Ash turned a corner around a tree when a Beedrill appeared and struck him with its stingers causing him to trip and drop the Pokémon on the ground. The Beedrill then came back and struck him again, drawing blood and making him wince in pain.

This caught Pikachu's and Charmander's attention. They quickly sprung up and attacked the Beedrill with an Ember and Thundershock combination knocking it out immediately. This delay though allowed more Beedrill to catch up and thanks to the sheer number of them, Charmander and Pikachu were quickly overwhelmed. Ash frowned and moved forward, grabbing the two and running away again.

The Beedrill followed suit once more and began shooting Poison Stings at Ash from behind. Ash dodged as many as he could, but soon he ran out of energy and was hit by some of the attacks causing him to collapse onto the ground and dropping the Pokémon onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked up at the nest of Beedrill who stopped and floated in place while waiting for Ash to do something.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt blood trickle down his face from the various scratches that the Beedrill inflicted on him. He looked back and sighed when he noticed that Charmander and Pikachu were okay. He wouldn't let anything happen to his starter or the little pokemon that decided to help out even though she didn't need to. "Bee-Bee-DRILL!" the head Beedrill yelled out as the group charged at Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes angrily before quickly spinning to place himself in front of his pokemon.

"Char..." Charmander was able to mutter out through the pain. Pikachu heard her and looked up only to gasp which caught Charmander's attention. Charmander quickly looked up and spotted her trainer shielding them from certain death. She shook her head as she tried to get up to help him.

"Char!" she yelled as she forced herself to her feet along with Pikachu. They began charging their attacks; however, their injuries prevented them from releasing the built up energy causing it to spread throughout their bodies and incite their injuries. The two let out small yelps before falling back onto the ground causing Ash to flinch. He then began smiling sadly at this as he made sure that he was effectively covering the two with his body. The two pokemon gasped in shock as they saw the Beedrill get closer to their beloved trainer while they were unable to do anything.

"Don't worry you two. I'll make sure you two get out of this safe and sound. I don't care what happens to me, you two matter more to me than anything!" Ash yelled as he prepared his body to get hit by multiple stingers that could easily impale his chest. The two pokemon felt tears form in their eyes as they tried their best to get up and do something, anything to help him.

"Drill!" the lead Beedrill called out as it got closer to Ash while pulling its right stinger back to stab him. Pikachu and Charmander closed their eyes as they didn't want to see Ash's death happen. Ash tensed his muscles and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this alive, but he wanted the girls to feel some sense of hope.

"Scy!" a loud yell echoed throughout the forest before a quick blur shot out from the side and slammed into the Beedrill leader sending it smashing into a tree. Ash opened his eyes and peeked over his shoulder and was shocked to see a Scyther standing inbetween him and the rest of the Beedrill. He slowly turned around and looked closer to determine whether the Scyther was an enemy or not. "Um excuse me, are you going to hurt us?" Ash's timid voice broke the silence that was enveloping everyone.

The Scyther suddenly shot up as she forgot about Ash temporarily. She turned to face him with a slight blush on her face and a certain shyness overcoming her. Ash tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened, and he pointed behind her. She looked at him confused before remembering what was behind her. She narrowed her eyes as she spun around and blocked one Beedrill's stingers with one of her bladed arms while jumping over another Beedrill that came from the side.

She then blocked another Beedrill using her other bladed arm. The two Beedrill began to push against her to try and take her down, but she just tightened her muscles in her legs to stay rooted in place while staring at the two Beedrills. Beedrill let a small smirk grace her face as a red energy began to emanate around her.

"Sh-She's using Focus Energy!" Ash announced in shock before remembering Pikachu and Charmander behind him. He quickly ran to their side and picked them up, cradling them in his arms, careful of hurting them.

"Charmander, Pikachu, are you girls fine? Oh who am I kidding of course you two aren't! I need to get you two out of here! But what about the Scy-" Ash began to ramble while looking at them worriedly before hearing a large crashing sound. He turned his head to get a good look at Scyther sending two Beedrill through two different trees. His eyes widened as he made a mental note not to battle her any time soon. He shook his head before deciding on a course of action.

"Scyther! I'm going to head back to our campground. I have a friend there who can help out against these Beedrill. Just continue east from here, and you'll arrive," Ash yelled to Scyther who nodded her head as she dodged another Beedrill and slammed her blade on their back, knocking them out cold. Ash smiled as he began running back to the camp. Gyarados can help defeat these pokemon easily and then Ash can thank that Scyther.

"It's weird, I feel like I've met her before," Ash mumbled under his breath as he continued running.

_Scyther POV (translated Pokéspeech)_

Good, husband is gone. I'm going to have to do something to show those other...girls...that I'm his true wife though. Grrr, these stupid Beedrill are really beginning to get on my last nerve! What did husband say, follow him back to his campground? "Move it!" one of these stupid drones yelled at me. I felt my anger surge through me. I need to meet up with my husband! I dodged one attack and smacked them away with ease. I flew into the air and began to head towards husband's campground site.

"We're not done yet you meddling wench!" I felt a vein throb in my forehead, but I shook it off and kept flying. As I flew I began to think about my husband. Ah he might still be young, but he has grown up so handsomely. Maybe when this is over, and we have some alone time I can give him a 'See you again' kiss. Stop it! Need to focus on getting to campground! I can have these thoughts later.

I dodged some poison sting attacks coming from behind me and continued on my way to meet up with husband. I hope this pokémon of his can take all these morons out with one blow because I am not in the mood to keep fighting. Besides, I have some catching up to do with husband. Ah husband hehe...Augh! Damn it! I need to stop fantasizing when in battle! I should've learned from my first encounter with Ash, those stupid Arboks.

I flew down and began flying around the trees to try and lose some of the annoying pests, but they were very good at following me. I looked ahead and smirked as I brought my right blade back before slicing straight through it. The Beedrill panicked and began scattering around which gave me enough time to locate and find the campground...as well as release a few laughs.

When I saw the clearing of his campground, I smiled as I saw Ash standing there wiping the sweat off his brow while his two...**lady friends**...were resting. I flew in faster than they could see me and wrapped my arms around him tightly while being mindful of my blades.

"W-What?! Oh it's just you, the Scyther that saved us," Ash said...aw he doesn't remember me. Well it has been a few years. I'll forgive him.

_No one's POV_

Ash was shocked when the Scyther hugged him. This reminded him of something else he experienced before, but he couldn't remember what exactly. After getting the Scyther to let go, he yelled, "Gyarados!" before letting out a chuckle at Scyther's shocked expression as Gyarados emerged from the river. Ash smiled as he moved to greet her only for Scyther to get in front of him with her arm out in a protective stance.

"Scy-Scyther don't worry, Gyarados is my friend. She has been for years," Ash reassured Scyther who, despite looking nervous, nodded her head and put her arm down...before quickly enveloping him in another hug. Ash blushed slightly from all the affection he was receiving before hearing a distant buzzing sound that was getting closer. "Gyarados get ready! A swarm of Beedrill were following us, and we need to get rid of them!" Ash yelled out to her. Gyarados nodded her head and got ready for the inevitable.

Scyther tightened her grip on him with one arm while bringing her other one up to continue defending Ash. Rotom, hearing what Ash called out to Gyarados, quickly streaked across the grass to float in front of Scyther and Ash while keeping back a growl that would be directed at Scyther. Scyther looked at Rotom and wasn't going to say anything until she noticed something different about this Rotom.

**"Wait is this Rotom...female?! That shouldn't be possible. Rotoms are genderless! Argh! Of course the one female Rotom in the whole world, and husband has her in his party!"** Scyther whisper yelled next to Ash, but all he heard was "Scy-Scy Scyther?! Scyther Scy Scy! Scy! Ther scyther scy scy-scy scyther!" He looked at her in concern, but shook his head as he relaxed into her embrace which made a faint red dust cover her cheeks. After a few minutes, the buzzing ceased which allowed the group to relax slightly before the trees were moved to the side as the large group shot out.

"AH! Gyarados! Quick use Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled out. Gyarados slithered over in front of Ash, Scyther, and Rotom causing the Beedrill to pause in fear. Gyarados let out a loud roar that echoed out across the whole forest before unleashing a large torrent of flames. The flames hit the Beedrill and either instantly KO'ed them or injured them enough to incapacitate them.

"Bee!" the leader Beedrill called out to the conscious Beedrill. Ash and the others watched as they buzzed angrily before moving back into the forests allowing some breathing room for Ash who nearly passed out in relief. Charmander and Pikachu cheered out happily before wincing from their injuries while Rotom sighed in relief. Gyarados allowed a smirk to grace her face before moving down and push Scyther away from Ash so she could cuddle her cheek next to Ash.

Scyther puffed up her cheeks in anger before thinking about her chances in an actual fight with Gyarados and backed off. "Good job Gyarados! I'm so proud of you!" Ash yelled out happily as he rubbed her cheek with his hand making her slightly blush. Ash then went over to his bag and pulled out some potions while calling Charmander and Pikachu over to him. They slowly walked over to him thanks to their injuries and exhaustion which Ash frowned at. As soon as they reached him, he pulled out two potions and slowly sprayed both of them with it which slowly began healing up their minor wounds. After he finished, he stuck them back in the bag and then pulled out a few poffins.

"I was waiting to give these to you all when you won your first gym, but I think you all deserve these for acting so well during this event. Here you go, one for Charmander, one for Rotom, and three for Gyarados!" he yelled the last part as he tossed three into Gyarados's mouth which made her smile as she moved back into the river. He then grabbed the last two in the bag and smiled at Scyther and Pikachu.

"Here you go Pikachu. And Scyther, this is for you," Ash told them as he handed one to Pikachu and held out the last one for Scyther who looked at it. She looked before smiling and moving closer to him. With a faint blush on her slightly tsundere-looking face, she opened her mouth wanting to be fed. Ash looked at her in confusion for a second before slowly feeding the poffin to her. Scyther let a smirk grace her lips as she chewed the poffin while ignoring all the angry pokémon glaring at her.

After he finished feeding Scyther, who smiled victoriously in the others' direction. Ash excused himself as he went to go grab some berries from the nearby trees that might help Charmander and Pikachu with their more serious injuries. As soon as Ash was far enough away, Scyther walked over to the other Pokémon, arms crossed, and announced, **"Listen up! Now that I'm here, you concubines can leave my husband alone other than to battle for him. I'm his one, true wife, and I won't let any of you get in the way."**

The second the last word was out of her mouth, the temperature dropped as Charmander, Rotom, and Gyarados glared at her. Pikachu felt like she should also glare, but she was grappling with her own feelings for the boy so she decided to stay out of this at the moment.

Gyarados slithered over to the group and wrapped around them before moving her head close to Scyther. **"Listen you little bug. I've known Ash since he was little, and I was a Magikarp. He was my only friend since other Pokémon don't care for Magikarps that much. Whenever I had a bad day, he was always there for me. When I evolved, I was worried he would be scared of my size since I'm larger than a normal Gyarados; however, he came to play and was amazed at my new form. He told me I was awesome looking and when he saw my relieved face, he instantly reassured me that nothing would cause him to leave me. I know the chances of being with Ash is extremely slim for me, but I will not let some hussy walk in and announce that she's his wife,"** Gyarados growled out the last part as she got closer to Scyther. Scyther shivered in fear from Gyarados, but she forced herself to stay rooted in place.

Charmander then moved in next to Gyarados to glare at Scyther. **"I was the first pokemon he picked to join him on his journey. I was so happy to be chosen by someone. Usually, trainers only like male Charmanders so I was worried that he wouldn't want to keep me, but the second I saw his face brighten up at the sight of me, I knew I wanted to stay with Ash forever. I also know about his illness and when he collapsed on the way home and began bleeding profusely, I thought I just lost my new trainer. I felt like my whole world was gone, and I barely even knew him at this moment. Then later when I accidently hurt him in my frustration over not getting a move, I thought he would hate me. I didn't want to see the hatred so I ran away, but he found me and reassured me that he didn't hate me and would never hate me. So like Gyarados said, I'm not going to let some hussy say she's his wife. If you continue, I'll show you why people fear my evolutionary line," **Charmander growled while breathing out some fire to intimidate Scyther.

Rotom then moved behind Scyther and began letting sparks of electricity emanate from her cheeks. **"When I met Ash in Prof. Oak's lab, I just found him cute. After he left to start his journey, I began to miss him even though I barely knew him. Soon this feeling erupted in me, and I began to act out. I wanted to join him. I didn't know what this feeling was until just awhile ago during Charmander's depression about her accidental attack on Ash. I'm with the other two. If you join us on the journey, I will not let you act like you a have better spot in Ash's heart than us," **Rotom growled out while letting out of her sparks zap Scyther.

The pokémon glared at each other not noticing Ash in the background with a confused look. "Uh girls?" Ash muttered out.

-The Next Day-

Ash groaned as he stretched his limbs and got up from the ground. After settling the feud between his pokémon and Scyther, they had moved further along in the forest while keeping look out for more Beedrill. He had no idea what the pokémon were fighting about the day before, but they were constantly glaring at each other the whole time they walked.

"Okay everyone, just another minute and we'll finally be in Pewter City!" Ash announced while his pokémon cheered. Ash smiled before looking over at Scyther and Pikachu. He walked over to them and smiled.

"So I guess this is where we part ways you two. Thank you for your help with the Beedrill Scyther and thank you for your help with those stupid Rockets Pikachu," Ash smiled gently as he hugged Scyther and then petted Pikachu.

Ash waved good-bye and turned to walk back over to his Pokémon when Scyther gently poked his back with one of her blades. Ash turned and saw Scyther looking away shyly with her arms crossed, but he could tell what she wanted. "You want to join Scyther?" Ash asked her in which she blushed harder as she nodded while sporting a face that basically yelled 'I might as well join since you need me!' Ash chuckled as he took out a pokéball and gently bumped her with it. As it proceeded to suck her in, Ash looked over at Pikachu who blushed slightly.

"Do you want to join as well Pikachu?" Ash questioned her since she continued standing there. Pikachu looked back up at him before blushing brightly and dashing away in embarrassment which left a confused Ash behind.

"I guess not," Ash mumbled. He looked down at the pokéball that housed Scyther and smiled at his new Pokémon. He then looked over to his other ones and smiled before sucking them back into their pokéballs. After placing the balls back onto his belt, he looked back down the path where he could faintly make out Pewter City. He smirked as he tightened his hat on his head and began jogging down the path.

"Here I come Pewter City!" Ash yelled as got one step closer to accomplishing his dream.

**AN**  
**And that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be his gym challenge. Do you think he has what it takes to beat Brock?**  
**Okay, now the first person (with an account on the website) to name who Scyther's personality is based off of, gets to pick one pokemon to be in Ash's harem. The only clue I shall give is that the person is from an anime.**

**I want to apologize for taking so long. I know I said this would be up soon after the last chapter, but I had to deal with college finals as well as what to do before I could graduate and transfer to another college. My freshman advisor messed up my schedule so I have had to think of what to do for the future, but I'm on summer break so I will try my best to update my fics more often. The next one will be The Opposite so be on the look out for that one if you like it. I'm aiming for tonight or tomorrow so get ready!**

**Keep suggesting pokemon you want to see in the harem. He will only have female pokemon in his harem so please don't ask for male pokemon.**  
**The pokemon will change in the harem list when they evolve, like Charmander.**

**Ash: Charmander (F), Gyarados (F), Rotom (F), Pikachu (F), Scyther (F), Scolipede (F), Rufflet (F), Ditto (F), (WIP)**

**Team**  
**Charmander (Lv 7)**  
**Gyarados (Lv 25)**  
**Rotom (Lv 9)**  
**Scyther (Lv 13)**


End file.
